


All the cølors øf the Dun

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh ponders about his hair color this time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute smol stuff

"What color should I dye my hair?"  
"I'm not sure. They all have different meanings." Tyler runs his hand though Josh's currently pink hair.   
"What do ya mean?" Josh turns to look at him.  
"Well,  
Blue represents loyalty   
Pink shows your happiness   
Green shows your awesomeness   
Purple represents your power  
Red shows your passion.   
Coral shows your quirkiness."

"So...all of em?"  
"Mmm but you are all of them." Tyler smiles. "You're loyal, always happy and you're awesome. You're powerfulhave great passion and you're extremely quirky." 

"Hmm." Josh smiles at Tyler.  
"That's why I love you Josh."  
"I love you too Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that not all of those colors actually mean what they say in my fanfiction. But guess what I DON'T CARE   
> Please leave comments thank you ily^-^


End file.
